


... And The World Ceased To Exist

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apprehensions, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wishes to move her relationship with Morgause on the higher level... but she's apprehended. Isn't it too soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	... And The World Ceased To Exist

"Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?"

\- Within Temptation (Bittersweet)

 

Morgana trembled with nervosity. She and Morgause had been in a relationship for so long... and she wished to move their relationship on the higher level, to seal their bound and to pledge her Morgause her love forever. She was trembling as she watched Morgause approaching hand in hand with dawn, her golden tresses of the colour of dusk above the horizon spreading their light all around. Morgana watched the fair-haired beauty with apprehensions - her next step will be critical. If she'll fail, she'd never spend another moment with Morgause, nevermore allowed to see her, to embrace her, to love her... if she'll fail, she'd break down into tears and her world would fall apart.

Morgause was scared. Morgana, her beloved Morgana called her she needs to discuss an issue of _the highest importance._ Morgana was ill, she knew it. She suffered from some incurable disease. There was nothing Morgause could do to save her and they had maybe a month left! As she was laying her steps closer and closer to Morgana, her eyes started to sparkle with tears.

They embraced each other, planting a rose petal kiss upon each other's cheek and then locking their ardent lips into each other's. Morgana had a good reason for choosing this particular place and time - the sublimest roses Morgause loved and only she could compare to their beauty were opening their blossoms with the sunrise.

"Darling," spoke Morgana out. Morgause trembled with fear, apprehensions and who knows what else. Morgana caught her hand and Morgause felt she was shivering. Morgana's habd gave her a reassuring caress. Morgause felt something's caressing her finger and when Morgana slipped her hand away, she saw a beautiful silver ring. "Will you marry me?" asked Morgana.

Morgause was standing motionless, watching her beloved Morgana with adoration and love, letting out a sigh of relief. Then she breathed out a single syllable: "Yes."

Morgana rose to her feet and caressed Morgause's cheek, her hand disappearing in the avalanche of sunrays, her other one carefully gripping her shoulder. "Will you become my bride if I stay by your side?" "Yes," answered Morgause, tears of joy in her voice. "Will you let me pledge you my love and prove it every day?" asked Morgana. "I certainly will," replied Morgause and locked her lips to Morgana's. "Then I will stay by your side," whispered Morgana, "cherishing you, protecting you and endlessly loving you." And with these words slipping from her lips Morgana kissed Morgause so sweetly, so beautifully that they became each other's blossom, clung into the lips like to the sunrays, kissing each other with love and care and mutual bound... and the world around ceased to exist.

 

"Will you be my bride?"

\- Children Of Bodom (Dead Man's Hand On You)


End file.
